


Swan Pendant

by Geu23



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Swan Lake Remix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geu23/pseuds/Geu23
Summary: His name is Connor. A knight created to serve his queen and her nation.He knew not of his forgotten past or what the future may hold, but there must be more to what is being left unsaid. However, it is not the place of a knight - even an enchanted one - to ask questions the queen has no intention of answering.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Swan Pendant

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend crescentjasper, who motivated me start writing after so long.

He awakens in a clearing, on a clear moonless night. The only being he sees is a woman, refined and elegant, standing across from him. There are no other creatures around them, the clearing is eerily quiet and still.

“Come to me,” and he obeys, his legs - new and pale and strong - carry him closer to her, towards the edge of the burnt circle around him. He has no memory to speak of but he knows who she is.

She doesn’t bat an eye at his naked form, her dark eyes glimmering in the starlight. She takes her time, examining him and he in turn studies her. She is severe looking, however she exudes approval as she inspects his form.

He does not know what he looks like, but the woman seems pleased with what she sees. She hums softly, her eyes lingering on his face. “Step out of the circle,” she says and he does. She wraps a cloth around his shoulders, covering his body and his modesty. He looks down at her, “What is your name, your Majesty?”

She smirks, pleased. “I am Queen Amanda the First. And you,” she reaches up and grabs his chin, firmly, “are Connor. You will serve me and my kingdom.”

He nods, falling down onto one knee. His head is bowed as he recites, “I am Connor, and I am yours to use as you wish, Queen Amanda.”

Above him, his Queen smiles. “You are Connor, and I claim you as mine.”

* * *

He stands in front of a mirror, his body covered by the cloak as he waits for his queen’s servants to send an appropriate attire to replace it with. He has soft brown hair, styled neatly but for a tuff that falls across his forehead. His eyes are the same colour and his skin is dotted with moles and freckles.

Connor, his name given to him, picks at the front of the cloak. According to her Majesty, it was important to be modest and clothed; it was considered shameless and improper to be naked outside the act of bathing. 

He pulls the cloak open, revealing his torso. In the centre of it, slightly above his belly sits an oval, bright blue stone. It shimmers prettily, the surface smooth and almost warm to the touch. He taps it gently, wondering what purpose it serves, if it was normal for humans - which the queen told him he wasn’t - to have their own stone somewhere on their body. She told him it is of utmost importance that he not reveal the gem to anyone but her. Connor listens, understands and follows her wishes.

He has questions. When he asked about the odd stone, Queen Amanda informed him that he had no need to know. He is only her servant, so what right did he have to ask for more than she was already willing to give? He didn’t ask again.

There was a loud knock on the door and he quickly covers his body, appearing unfazed as a young woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes enters the room. She quickly places the clothes onto the bed before excusing herself and leaving, fleeing from the room itself.

No matter, she was of no importance as his focus shifts to the attire left behind. He was presented with a uniform, Queen Amanda’s crest proudly displayed on the right breast. 

There were three crowns; one above the whole crest, one in the middle and one as the shape of the whole design. The borders of the crest were designed like thorns with extravagant twirls framing the middle crown which sat atop a circle, a rose within it. Truly a sign of elegance and grace, traits that the queen greatly enjoyed. 

He brushes his finger against the crest, feeling the thread embroidered into the fabric. Connor removes the cloak, folding it away before he dressing himself quickly. He exits the room, travelling the stone halls with purpose. The queen had instructed him to come to her once he was settled with his new clothing.

He finds her in the gardens, her form regal and tall as she examines a trellis filled with dark red roses. She is alone, clippers in her hands. Connor quietly walks towards her, only stopping a few steps away. “Your Majesty?”

“Connor,” she sounds unsurprised. Queen Amanda turns around, her gown flowing behind her, the cloth barely whispering across the ground. He straightens up under her stare, arms at parade rest behind him as he waits for her to continue.

“You clean up quite nicely,” she states, her voice flat. He feels uncomfortable, like he has somehow displeased her. She sighs softly, shaking her head. “Connor. You are unique, more special than any of my servants. I made you, from the earth and from starlight, to help me guard and guide this kingdom to greatness.

“You are still new,” she states, almost with disdain, “you have much to learn and so much to do before you are ready.”

“I won’t let you down, your Majesty,” Connor says, resolutely. He won’t - can’t - let her down. 

The queen smiles faintly, nodding her quiet approval. His chest warms.

“If anyone can do it, it’s you.”

* * *

Since his creation that spring night, Connor has dedicated himself to his queen. She had instructed him to become the best knight in her kingdom and that he may decide how to do so. He knows he has to train his body, as well as his mind. 

He begins training with her other knights, learning and adapting as quickly as he can. Connor masters the art of his sword and shield, then he picks up a bow and arrow before he expands his knowledge through the castle library. He learns of his kingdom’s history, of the different nations they share their borders with and he makes sure to learn proper etiquette. His queen would clearly love that and he would not like to accidentally bring shame to her or her court.

He goes through books, learning as much as he can, as fast as he can. Connor knows to hurry, there must be a reason why she had created him. She had been in power for many years, so what compelled her to suddenly bring him to be?

Queen Amanda will not answer him, he knows this, so he will have to figure it out himself, eventually. He doesn’t dwell on it, he’s here now to be the best knight possible and not even his own thoughts will stop him.

to be continued ?


End file.
